


Big Brother Dragon

by Spockary_Holmes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Serious Injuries, Tony has to be protecive of his little dragon, a bit of fluff near the end, blood mentions, bucky and kage are adopted siblings, dont try to tell them otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockary_Holmes/pseuds/Spockary_Holmes
Summary: I got bored one day and wanted to write a story of one of the times that Kage tried to save Bucky from Hydra thugs but got herself hurt in the process. So here it is.





	Big Brother Dragon

Kage didn’t much like rainy days but when they involved seeing her big brother Bucky, she could make an exception. Steve had 'borrowed' Kage from Tony since he knew she would follow him anyways. It was the usual weekly check-in and Tony, as usual, knew that Steve was taking her to see Bucky. Kage stayed inside the truck since the rain was too heavy for her fly in. Steve let her control the radio to keep her mood up since he knew she didn’t like heavy rains.

They stopped at an old warehouse where Bucky walked out and jumped in, "Hey Buck" Steve smiled, "Hey Steve, looks like you brought my favorite dragon with you" Bucky teases as he ruffles Kage's hair, "Your favorite? I’m the ONLY dragon you know!" she grins, "Or at least the only one I let become my little sister" Bucky shrugs, "I’m still little sister even though I’m older than you and Steve combined? aw.... Its cuz I’m small right?" she pouted, "Yep. Don’t think any one would believe us if we told them that" Steve laughs.

The 3 of them drove to a cafe, a nice little place where Kage liked to hang, to grab some lunch before they headed off to Bucky's place to chill for a bit. Kage liked to go to Bucky's place since his actual apartment was near the top floor which gave her the perfect vantage point to see around his place and to see if any intruders were around. A few times Kage had to save Bucky from others but she didn’t care, even if he was brainwashed by Hydra. If he asked her to do something, she would do it even if it meant killing others but normally Steve would stop that and tell her that Bucky was joking.

When they arrived at Bucky's apartment Kage stopped them from going in, "I feel something, hang on" she called as her eyes changed to all blue and she used her sensing abilities to see inside, "There are three men inside all waiting for us. One in the kitchen, one in the Livingroom and one in the bedroom. Also, there are 2 guys on the roof. Shall I take those while you guys get the ones inside?" she asks, "Yeah, you know the drill" Steve nods as he pulls out a pistol, "Ok! Be careful, they have heavy guns" she nods before she prances off to the roof, "She's not shy about protecting me" Bucky glances at Steve, "As per usual?" Steve smiled, "True".

Kage climbed out a window in the fire escape stairs and scaled the side of the building to where the men were the she watched them from on top of a water tower, "Hm, this will be easy” she nods as her claws shift to being blades. Sliding off the side of the water tower, she plunged her blades into the back of their necks as they were talking, "Flawless double kill" she smirked as she pulled the blades out and flicked the blood from the before they shifted back into her claws, "Where to hide them......" she glanced about before she decided to toss them in the water tower, "These will come in handy later" she mused as she took their guns the sound of glass shattering and Steve yelling caught her attention.

When she looked over the side, she saw Bucky barely hanging onto the window and someone with a gun aimed at him, "Bucky!" she yelled as she breathes a fire ball down, "Let go!" she yelled as she jumped off the side after the fireball. The man shot at the fireball which fade, and he saw Kage dive past him, so he started shooting at her. She caught up to Bucky and caught him before he hit the ground, "Steve!" she called as she flew back up and hit the man that was shooting at her with her tail, "Yeah? What's going on?" he yelled as he threw the last guy out the window, "There are more in a van nearby, we need to split up to deal with them" she hisses and shifts into a slightly bigger dragon form, "How is splitting up going to help?" Bucky asked as he climbed onto her back, "Because they want you, I can fly you to safety and Steve can go after them?" she glances back at him, "Fair enough, let’s go" Steve nods as he jumps on Kage's back and she flies along the rooftops, "Can’t you fly any higher?" Steve asks, "I can’t with you both-", She was cut off by the sound of a helicopter shooting at her, "Kage! Throw me!" Steve calls to her, "You have to get to my tail! I don’t have the momentum in my arms!" she replied, and he nods.

Once Steve was on her tail she did a flip and flung him at the helicopter, causing Bucky to slide off her back, "Damn it!" she growled as she caught him in her left claw, "A warning would have been nice" Bucky sighed, "I’m sorry Bucky" she glanced off as she flew a bit higher. A few moments the helicopter exploded, "Steve!" she yelled as she stopped, "Incoming!" Bucky called to her as he saw Steve flying towards them, "Shit!" she hissed as she caught him in her other claw, "You ok Kage?" Bucky asked, "Gotta land" Kage whimpered as she struggled to stay in the air, "There is a building below us so just slowly go down" Steve nodded, "That’s what she said," Bucky joked, "Ha ha ha ha you guys" Kage rolled her eyes as she lowered them to the building. Once they all on solid ground, Kage took a moment to catch her breathe but they were far from the end of it.

Not a moment later, 2 helicopters appeared, "Damn it!" Kage hissed, "Language!" Steve yelled, "Not the best time! We have to split up! I’ll take Bucky and you get the other one!" Kage calls as she shifts into her full dragon from, "Got it!" Steve nods as he runs at the copters, "Come on Bucky! I can out fly a helicopter in my sleep" she smirks as he jumps on her back, "Go for it!" he calls as she takes off. As she anticipated, one of the helicopters followed her so she flew in and out of the buildings, diving and climbing at each turn. Bucky hated to admit it, but he was having fun with this, he knew it was a serious matter, but he couldn’t help himself from calling to her to go faster. She could sense that he enjoyed it, so she climbed to the highest she could fly then she smirked, "You want speed? Here we go!" she chirped as she tucked her wings to dive.

If it wasn’t for Bucky's cybernetic arm, he was sure he would have flown off as they descended. She weaved in and out of the tops of the skyscrapers the she flew down to the bay and flew upside down above the water, Bucky touched his hand to the water and smiled. A familiar buzz zoomed near Kage and this this the shots struck her. She roared and took off following the highway, "What’s wrong?" Bucky asked her, "It got me...." she whimpered and showed him her claw with blood on it, "Follow this road into the tunnel. We can lose them there" Bucky called to her and she flew into the tunnel.

Problem was that's exactly what they wanted. As soon as Kage flew into the tunnel, it triggered an explosion which trapped one of Kage, "Kage!" Bucky yelled as he ran to her and moved some of the debris off her, "I ca....Cant.....my wing......" she cried, "Hang on" he tried to calm her and move the concrete slab from her wing but even he wasn’t THAT strong, "I’m sorry...I can’t move it..." he sighed and heard trucks and cars pull up, "Here....I got these from the guys on the roof....." she huffs as he gives him the guns, "Nice, I got this lil sis" he smirks. The gun were no match against the men in the trucks and they were suck in a corner, literally, "Kage? Got anymore? I’m out..." he called as she shook her head, "No... I.. I’m not doing...so good......" she coughed and when Bucky looked back, there was a big puddle of blood around her, "No no no Kage! Stay with me! There has to be a way out of this" he sighs, "I know of one way.....but you have to find Steve....and tell him to get Wanda and Tony.....and tell them not to be mad.....when its reversed......." she explains, "What do you mean?" he asked, "This will only work with you once. Forgive me Tony" she whispers as she kisses him.

A glow surrounds Bucky as she kisses him then she falls unconscious, "Kag-Argh!!" Bucky yells as the glow causes his body to morph into a four-armed, four-winged dragon with red eyes, "I see..." Bucky whispers as he sees that Kage is in her normal form. He easily moves the concrete slab from her wing and cradles her in one set of his arms while he goes after the men in the trucks, destroying them and eating a few people in process then he flies off in search of Steve.

Steve was leaning against the fire escape on top of a building when he saw what looked like Kage flying by, "Hey! Kage!" he called and waved, when the dragon noticed him and flew closer he realized it wasn’t Kage, "Oh shit-take" he glanced off and the four-armed dragon landed in front of him, "Uh....." he glanced at the dragon then he saw Kage in its arms, "Hey! That's-", "Kage. She did this" the dragon nodded, "I know that voice....Bucky?" Steve questioned, "Yeah, it’s me" Bucky nodded," How did that happen?" Steve asked, "She uh.....well....." Bucky glanced off and picked as his ear, " She what?" Steve raised an eyebrow, "She...kissed...me...." Bucky stammered, "She KISSED you?!" Steve gasped, "SSSHHHHHH!" Bucky hisses as he looked away blushing, "Ha well, I guess you finally got kissed by a girl" Steve joked, "Not funny......anyways she said that we have to go to Tony and Wanda to undo this" Bucky glanced off, "Tony is going to kill me" Steve sighs, "I know but I would rather not be a......uh.....this....." Bucky notions to his body, "Alright Buck, Let’s get you back to normal".

Tony was already pacing outside when Bucky landed, "Its way past Kage's bedti-Kage!" Tony yelled as the dragon laid her down, "Tony, it’s not what it looks like" Steve started but Tony aimed his hand repulsor at him, “Who is the dragon? I know what she had to do. Who is it Steve?!" Tony threatened then the dragon stepped in front of Tony, "Kage said to get Tony and Wanda and to tell Tony not to be mad" the dragon growled, "That voice......she didn’t...." Tony paused and noticed one of the arms was different, "Yeah, its Bucky. Try and shoot me. She did this to me without warning and it hurt. It you don’t mind I’d like for her to wake up and for me to no be a dragon thank you" Bucky snarled and put down Tony's hand, "Fine....only this once....." Tony sighs then carries Kage inside.

It took a lot of Wanda's magic to turn Bucky back and even more of Tony's energy to restart Kage's Arc Reactor. Due to him being so worried about Kage, to the point that each time Tony kicked him out he would find a way back in, Tony let Bucky Stay the night at the compound. It wasn’t until later in the morning when Kage woke up to Bucky, Steve and Tony all asleep around her. When she noticed that Bucky was back to normal she breathed a sigh of relief, "Bucky, Bucky wake up" she whispered and shook him gently, "Huh? Oh Kag-", "Sh! Let’s get you out of here" she whispers and slides out of her bed and leads him to the garage, "Uh....can you drive?" he asks, "Yes I can. I have a human's driver's license and a pilot's license" she nods, "Ok..." Bucky shrugs and jumps into the car, "Good, Lets go" and jams her tail in the ignition and speeds off.

Kage drives him back to the warehouse as per requested, "Be safe and let Steve know where you are, or I’ll never hear the end of it" she calls, "No worries I will. Thanks for the ride. I guess I have to remember you do have some human qualifications" he chuckles as he jumps out, "Just because I’m a dragon doesn’t mean I can’t have them silly" she jokes, "I’ll remember that next time. I’ll see you around little sis" he smiled as he walks off, "See you big bro" she waves and drives off. Midway through her drive back Tony calls, "Oh hello Tones" she smiles, "I know where you went" he deadpans, "Ok and?" she asks, "I can go back there and get him" he raises an eye brow, "Nope. That’s just one spot. Someone else is getting him" she chuckles, "Well.....fine, just come back......" he sighs, "I am. Pulling in now. Come out" she laughs and hangs up, "I’m already out here. Nice try" Tony shakes his head, "I had to Tones. I know you need to check my wing" she rolls her eyes as she jumps out of the car and follows the silent Tony.

As he checked her over, he stayed unusually quiet, Kage had a theory as to why he was, and she didn’t want to not tell him, "Tony, I had to. If I didn’t then I’m pretty sure I would be a hostage to those guys. Me and Bucky both" she sighed, "Then I would have rescued you" he says sharply, "And you know I would either force you to go back for Bucky or I would knock you out and try to rescue him myself" she growls, "Why do you care about him so much?" he asks, "He is my big brother that’s why" she snorts, "Your not even related!" Tony raises his voice, "You wouldn’t understand!" she roars and blood runs from her mouth, "Kage I....I’m sorry...maybe I don’t....but I don’t like when you get hurt when you protect him..." Tony sighs deeply and wipes the blood away, "Are....are you jealous?" she glances at him and he looks away, "No!" he shakes his head and she hugs him, "Yes you are. Tony Stark is jealous" she chuckles, "Fine.....maybe a little bit....." he glances off, "For the record, I don’t kill for Bucky. I would kill for you" she smiles at him, "Thanks....I think" he hugs her back.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I ran it through word so I hope the spelling and stuff is ok.


End file.
